Nuevos Tiempos, Nuevos Amores
by Nicky2407
Summary: Nuevos Tiempos... Nuevos Enemigos, Nuevos Amigos, Nuevos Enfrentamientos, Nuevos Poderes Y Nuevos Sentimientos.


Capítulo 1: The PowerPuff Girl Z. Nuevo Amigo.

Lunes...

Un Día no muy deseados por muchos y muy poco querido pero hoy era comienzo del nuevo ciclo escolar y cada padre o adulto responsable o no responsable levantaba a los niños y adolecentes para aprepararse para su nuevo ciclo escolar.

-¡Hermana! ¡Despierta que llegamos tarde a la escuela mensa!- Grito una jovencita de 12 añod cabello peli-naranja muy claro, ojos anaranjados con un toque de arrogancia, tenia un pecho en desarrollo y una bonita cintura. Traía puesto una camisa blanca de botones y un short negro hasta abajo de los muslos con unos zapatos color negros.

-Ya voy Kuriko- Dijo con pesadez mientras se enderesaba en su cama.

La Chica aportaba el nombre de Momoko Akatsutsumi de 16 años, cabellera peli-naranja lacia hasta los muslo, ojos rosa cereza muy hermosas, tenia C-Tazas, una cintura muy bonita en otras palabras un bonito cuerpo. Momoko era conosida por ser una chica muy inteligente, divertida y muy buena manipulando a las personas sin duda es una chica preciosa.

Despues de Bañarse y secarse, cepillo su cabello lacio sosteniendolo a una coleta alta, se vistió con una una camiza blanca con el 1 botón desabrochado, una falda negra hasta arriba de los muslos y unos zapatos escolares con medias negras hasta abajo de las rodillas delineando sus bellas piernas, tomo sus mochila y se miro en el espejo acomodandose la camiza.

-El primer día de Escuela en la clase 3-C, nuevo maestro, nuevos rivales, nuevas personas para manipular y... ¿quien sabe? Quizas un Nuevo Novio- Dijo sonriendose mientras se miraba en el espejo- ¡Kuriko! ¡¿Ya Esta el Ramen?!.

-¡Si! ¡Baja para comerlo!- grito su hermanita desde la cocina.

-¡DEJEN DE GRITAR MOCOSAS!- Grito su vecina Titami.

-¡USTED NO SE META!- Gritaron ambas hermanas.

-¡MAL EDUCADAS!.

Momoko bajo las escaleras y se fue a sentar con su hermana Kuriko y su otra hermanita de 3 años Kakiko Akatsutsumi de cabello peli-naranja con tonos rojizos suaves y ojos naranjas un poco fuerte.

-La niñera de Kakiko llegara en 3 minutos, Me reunire con Miyako, Kaoru Y Seiya en la esquina del semáforo que esta a 4 calles de la escuela- Dijo tranquilamente Momoko comiendo su ramen.

-Yo me reunire con Ken, Joe, Shou y Makeyla en el parque a 5 calles de la escuela- Dijo Kuriko comiendo su Ramen.

-Ve con cuidado.

-Quiero mas Onii-San- Dijo Kukiko tirando de la camiza de Momoko.

-Ahora mismo, Kaki-Chan- Le sonrió Momoko a su hermanita.

En Otra Parte.

-Kaoru! ¡Despierta Mocosa!- Grito su hermano mayor Dai de 19 años cabello verde bosque y ojos del mismo color, traia una camiza verde y pantalones negros con zapatos negros.

-Te dije que Ya me levanto!- grito enojada levantándose enojadamente de su cama.

Kaoru tenia 16 años, cabello peli-negro alborotado un poco arriba de los hombros, ojos verdes lima muy energéticos y feroces, tenia C-Tazas levantadas, una cintura bien echa y unas lindas y acariciables piernas un cuerpo vien ejercitado y muy tentador. Kaoru era la capitana de los equipos femeninos de la escuela y capitana del equipo de football masculino ya que no había femenino y la chica mas bromista de la escuela y cuando quiere una alocada sin remedio.

Fue Hacia el baño y se dio una ducha rápida ya que durmió de mas, seco su cabello y lo peino un poco con sus dedos dejándolo entre lacio y desordenado, se vistio con una camiza blanca arremangada y con los 3 primeros botones desabotonados, se coloco se campera negra alrededor de su cintura y una falda color negro hasta arriba de los muslos, se puso unos calcetines blancos hasta los tobillos y unos tenis, tomo su mochila y bajo.

-Al fin despiertas te estuve llamando durante 17 minutos- dijo su hermano mayor entregandole su almuerzo- Shou quiso hacerte una broma pero eso te atrasaria mas.

-Gracias Dai- dijo sonriendo divertida- Este año volveré hacer la capitana de football y de los demas equipos.

-Recuerda que hoy dirán quien sera el capitán de Football, de atletismo y tenis- le recordó su hermano sacudiendo su cabello- Te deseo mucha suerte aunque no la necesitas.

-Cierto, Soy una Ganadora.

-Exacto ¡Shou! ¡Baja rapido que falta poco para que entres a la escuela!- grito Dai dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

Por las escaleras bajo Shou un niño de 12 años cabello verde un poco claro en picos y ojos verde menta. Traía su uniforme que era una camiza blanca de botones y un pantalonsillo negro y unos zapatos deportivos.

-Okey apurence que llegaran tarde- dijo entregandole el almuerzo a Shou.

Al llegar a la calle del edificio en el que vivían Kaoru puso su Patineta en el suelo se subio en ella y Shou se subio agarrándose de la pierna de Kaoru y tomando rumbo a sus sitios de Encuentros.

En Otra Parte.

-Veo que te levantaste temprano Miyako- Dijo tranquilamente la señora de 72 años, cabello blanco con un mechón rubio y un kimono color azul con una manta de tela fina color blanco cubriendola

Miyako tenia 16 años, tenia un sedoso y bello cabello rubio estaba suelto hasta la mitad de la espalda con ondas, ojos celeste cielo hermosos que resplandecian alegria, cariño y pureza, tenia D-Tazas muy bonitas, una cintura perfecta, piernas preciosas y deliniadas, tenia un cuerpo mejor que el de una modelo. Traia puesto una camiza blanca con los 2 primeros botones desabrochados, falda color negro hasta arriba de los muslos y unas botas color negro. Miyako era la mejor en el club de cocina, de costura, de gimnacia rítmica y de porristas, Miyako era la chica mas bella, amable, tierna y a la moda de toda la escuela, ósea la mas popular, lo cual muchas personas tenian pensamientos malos hacia ella y aveces tardaban en darse cuenta que Miyako era la chica mas amable y pura que habrán conocido.

-Queria Ayudar con Hiro y Shiro, los alimente, los bañe y ahora estan dormidos- Dijo con cuidado y cariño viendo a su hermanitos.

Sip. Miyako ya tenia lo que siempre deseo... hermanos menores, Hiro y Shiro tenian 1 año eran 2 gemelos de cabello rubio brillante, ambos vestían con un pijama de oso. Los Padres de Miyako al ser personas muy ocupadas no tenían tiempo para cuidar de ambos gemelos y tampoco podían dejarlos con la servidumbre por lo tanto los mandaron con su hermana mayor y su abuela.

-Hiro y Shiro son el mejor regalo que pudieron darme mis padres en la vida, Bueno, aparte de traerme a vivir contigo- Dijo mirando a su abuela con una hermosa sonrisa.

-Bueno yo me quedare a cuidarlos mientras tu vas a la escuela- Dijo tranquilamente Kiyoko tomando la mano de Miyako- Que Mi Díos Me La Proteja Y Me La Traiga Sana y Salva- Dijo haciéndole la cruz.

-Nos Vemos Abuelita- Procedio a darle un beso en la mejilla a su abuelita- Nos Vemos Hermanitos- Lanzandoles un beso volador para no despertarnos.

* * *

Resoplo al ver que sus amigas no llegaban, miro la foto de pantalla de su teléfono y era la imagen de Él a sus 13 años y su Amigas a los 5 meses de conoserce, habían celebrado sus 5 meses de amistad... El Mejor Día De Todos. Sonrio al recordar las cosas que pasaron juntos y como el fue la solucion para aumentar los poderes de las PPGZ y la razon para que aumentaran los villanos.

-¡Seiya!.

Seiya era un chico de cabello negros desordenado haciéndolo ver muy atractivo, ojos grises oscuros muy penetrantes, un cuerpo ejercitado. Seiya era un chico muy atractivo, caballeroso, muy amable y divertido, lo cual varias chicas estaban enamoradas de el y obviamente el salia con algunas pero casi nunca era algo serio.

Volvió a sonreir con alegria al ver a la chica de sus sueños caminar hacia el con una sonrisa brillante mientras saludaba.

-¡Buenos Días Seiya! Veo que Momoko y Kaoru aun no han llegado- Dijo alegre mientras sonreía feliz de ver a su mejor amigo.

-Buenos Días, Miyako, Como siempre muy puntual- saludo Seiya sonriendo.

-Supongo que debemos esperal--... .

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!- El grito de 2 chicas interrumpió a Miyako.

Ambos miraron donde provenía el grito y vieron a sus 2 amigas, Momoko abrazaba a Kaoru con todas sus fuerzas asfixiando a la Peli-Negra quien estaba mareada por la falta de aire y ambas estaban arriba de la patineta quien iba a toda velocidad a Miyako y Seiya, el Peli-Negro tomo de un brazo Miyako acercandola rápidamente a El, tanto Momoko como Kaoru terminaron estrellándose en un arbusto de margaritas.

-¡Ey Chicas! ¿Estan Bien?- Pregunto preocupado acercándose a ver a ambas chicas que tenian sus ojos en espirales.

-¿Te parece que estamos bien?- Dijo adolorida y enojada Kaoru mientras Miyako la ayudaba a levantarse del suelo- Esta será la ultima vez que te dejo subir a mi patineta Momoko.

-Trato echo- Dijo adolorida siendo ayudada por Seiya quien le sonreia- Mejor apuremonos tengo que llegar antes que el Profesor.

-Sip, vamos!- Dijo alegre Miyako comenzando a caminar junto con Momoko quien comenzó a hablar con la rubia.

-Quita esa cara de baboso Sei- Dijo divertida codeando a su sonrojado amigo quien miraba a Miyaka.

-Dejame en paz- Dijo divertido volviendo a mirar a Miyako.

-Creo que ya llego el momento de declararte- Dijo comenzando a caminar con Seiya.

-A-aun no, quizás en 2 semanas o meses- Dijo sonrojado y nervioso.

-Mejor apurate. Miyako tiene muchos pretendientes y es probable que se enamore y no de ti- Dijo burlona- Asi que... Date prisa.

Seiya comenzo a pensar... Era cierto, no podía ocultar lo que sentia para siempre podria llegar otra persona... Y Miyako se podria enamorar de esa persona.

-***Quizas... En Unas Semanas Me Declarare A Miyako***\- Penso viendo a Miyako- Apurate Chulita!- Dijo divertido golpeando con diversion la cabeza de Kaoru y comenzó a correr.

-Oye! ¡Ven Aqui Pendejo De Mierda!- Grito enojada Kaoru Corriendo a Seiya.

**Continuara...****Esta Es Mi Primera Historia En Fanfiction, La Primera De Muchas.**

**Intentare Hacer Mas Largos Los Capítulos.****Nos Vemos!.****Atte:-Nicky2407.****.**


End file.
